Betrayal
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: Sliverkit is an extremely talented kit. Her jealous sister, Maplekit, later seeks revenge. R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Maplebreeze, please you don't have to do this!" I screeched.

"Oh, Silverstar I do. I am done walking in your shadows! Now my cats will defeat yours and I will own your territory." She answered.

"Ha! You can try! My cats can fight yours single pages! I won't take mercy, because your not Maplebreeze. Maplebreeze wouldn't do this. I was jealous of Maplebreeze wouldn't. Now I know for certain that I'm not." I yowled.

"I'm not scared!" She exclaimed.

"You should be. ThunderClan attack!" Silverstar yowled and leapt for her sister.


	2. Chapter 1: Cute

**Chapter one**

When I woke up Sandkit was literally on top of me, sleeping.

"Sandkit! Your sleeping on me!" I tell him.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized.

"Hey, Sandkit you wanna put fire ants in Lilykits nest?" I asked

"We would get into trouble, Silverkit!" He exclaimed.

"Not if they don't catch us." I whisper.

But unfortunately Starlingspot heard.

"Oh, Silverkit! What am I going to do with you? First attacking Harestars tail, then this!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Starlingspot. They will be apprenticed in one moon. You will miss them." Fernshade murmured.

"Hey! You were going to leave me out!" Maplekit cried.

I looked at Maplekit, starting to get jelly. She was way prettier than her. I marched towards the den entrance; but, of course, tripped and fell.

"Oh, Silverkit!" Starlingspot exclaimed.

I'm sooo clumsy!

* * *

Me: That was shorrrrt

Starlingspot: Oh dear!

Frost: Cinderblaze does not own warriors™!

Me; Hey that was my cue!

Frost: Get over it!

Me: *Growls and kills Frost*…No regrets!


	3. Chapter 2: Mean

**Chapter 2!**

**Jay's song: Thank you! I try to make my grammar better! Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

"From this moment forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw! Your mentor will be Graystorm. Graystorm, you were an enthusiastic apprentice, I'm certain you will teach her wonderfully." Lionstar yowled.

"Silverpaw, Maplepaw, Sandpaw, Lilypaw!" The clan chanted and chanted.

I was running around in circles while my sister jumped up and down.

"We're apprentices!" I yelled to my mom and dad.

"We know! You'll be the best apprentice!" They meowed.

"Hey! What about me?!" Maplepaw whined.

"You too, dear!" They both said at the same time.

Lll

"Hey Graystorm what are we doing first?!" I ask enthusiastically.

"Collecting moss." Was what I got for an answer.

"What!? But-" I was cut off.

"But nothing we are collecting moss!" He hissed.

"S-sorry!" I apologized.

I followed him into the woods. He stopped by a huge oak.

"Okay so you just take your claws and cut it like this." He meowed and demonstrated.

I copied him. By the time we got back it was Sun-high. I yawned and he said, "Tomorrow I will teach you the hunting crouch. Take that sparrow to Runningwater." He commanded.

"Okay. Can I eat after?" I ask. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, thank Starclan for your food, though." He meowed seriously. I was trying to think when he was a young enthusiastic apprentice. No picture came to my mind. I was so focused on my thoughts I ran straight into Wetstripe.

"Hey watch i-" he stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh are you okay Silverpaw?"

I looked at him surprised he was the meanest tom in the clan.

"I'm fine, Wetstripe, I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied.

"Oh, well I heard that you had to collect moss today." I mewed.

"Ya, it was boring!" I meowed. I saw Sandpaw eating a mouse.

"Well, see you later." I mewed finally.

"See you." He replied. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked a thrush.

"Hey, Sandpaw!" I greeted.

"Hey, Silverpaw." He replied. I plopped down next to him. And asked about his mentor, Deerblaze. "So how's Deerblaze? Graystorm is mean! I had to collect moss!"

"He's great! He showed me the territories!" He replied. I started felling envious, but pushed that thought away.

I made my way to the apprentice den and plopped down in my nest. I listen to the older apprentices gossip until I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep

* * *

Me: well I liked that chapter if I say so myself.

Icepool: it was okay.

Kinkfrost:well I for one, loved it!

Eagleblaze: what-ever. Cinderblaze doesn't own Warriors!

Me: seriously.


	4. Chapter 3: A dream

"Silverpaw!" A voice called. I was patiently waiting for her arrival.

"What Maplepaw! We're supposed to be training! Our mentors are at the clearing." I told her my patients evaporating. She looked angry as well.

"Well, I'm sorry I just got informed that we are having our first assessments tomorrow, Silverpaw!" She retorted meanly.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, miss I know everything?" I shot back even more meanly.

"Lionstar said to rest." She said. It felt like there was a raw whole in my stomach, jealousy, is what they call it.

"L-Lionstar talked to you?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Don't worry your still the favourite." She hissed with frustration. I was done with this conversation. So I just walked away.

"Hey!" She called, "I was talking to you." I whipped around.

"Well, I'm done talking to you." I hissed. It wasn't her fault I was angry. I'm sure she didn't try to make me angry.

"One of these days, Silverpaw! Mark my words!" She yelled. Ya sure what ever. I just simply ignored her. Since I was do to rest I grabbed a vole, my favourite, and sat down down with just me and my thoughts.

I saw Lionstar out side his den with Graystorm. One of these days I was going to be deputy, then leader. I saw Graystorm get up and walk towards me. I got up.

"What is it l, Graystorm?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, the gathering is tomorrow," he replied ",if you and Maplepaw do good with your assessments you will be going. So get some good rest I'll see you tomorrow. S9 I walked to nest settling down. I had much energy so sleep didn't come well. I finally drifted to sleep. I was in a forest with a beautiful cat standing in front of me.

"Hello, Silverpaw." She greeted.

"Uh, hi." I replied warily. She was a blue looking cat.

"My name is Bluestar, young one. Have you heard of Firestar?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, still wary.

"Well, I was his mentor and leader." She said at that time a handsome fiery ginger tom came.

"Silverpaw, I'm Firestar." He said I was no longer wary. I trusted him, after all he was her great great great great grandpa. Squirelflight and Bramblestar had Firefern who had Brambesquirel who had Sandwhisker who had Tigerspot who had Starlingspot who had me. Complicated right?

"Silverpaw, you will be betrayed by the breeze of the trees shadow." Bluestar meowed mysteriously.

"Wait what?" I asked now I was really confused. Who or what is breeze of the trees shadow. I wanted to say more, but they were disappearing.

"Remeber, you will be betrayed by the breeze of the trees shadow." Firestar warned. I awoke.

Me: How awesome was that?

Starlingspot: Cool, I guess.

Me: You guess? What do you mean?

Starlingspot: Well, I didn't even speak.

Me: But, you and your family was mentioned.

Starlingspot: Ya! I guess your right!

Sanpaw: Cinderblaze doesn't own warriors.

Me: Your lucky your a character.


End file.
